Friend or Foe?
by Aglaia Agaue
Summary: Athena X Poseidon Dedicated to my dearest friend! I hope you like it because I almost died trying to do this. ONESHOT? Smut? This is my first "hate sex" and girl x boy fanfiction, so excuse me if I somehow make any mistakes. Also, I'm going with what I know about the Greek mythology so forgive me if I made any mistakes in this as well. PS { PLEASE DO COMMENT YOUR OPINION }


'One hundred years ago, at this same day, I won Athens. Oh poor Poseidon, I bet he's turning to rust. Well, who wouldn't? Such a man who pours salt water on a kingdom with no hope of surviving at all is just so tragic. But of course, I won because of the Olive Tree I placed there. The people love me. He must hate me, oh but I do not care. Nor I'd ever.' Athena thought as she watched over her kingdom.

'This is just idiotic. Athena thinks most worthy. Goddess of Wisdom is she? No, she'd be better off with another title. Goddess of Manipulation? Yes, that name suits her very. As she lives the high life where all do her work, I sit here, pouring my own sweat and blood into my work. I must pay her a visit. Oh but how, can I?' His train of thought continued and continued. "Where are you going?" Poseidon's servant asked to his master as he saw him stroll out of the kingdom's grounds. "I'm going to pay a visit to a very… very old friend of mine." Soon, he was nowhere to be seen.

Where had he gone? Well, he was on Athena's doorstep. Just when the back of his knuckle knocked on the golden wood, Athena had swung opened the door. "What is it that you want Poseidon?"

Athena was thrown across the room. A shriek left her lips as she flew across it, only to land on her couch. 'He's stronger.' She thought as he quickly ran to her. She swung to punch him when he was in reach, but he took hold on her wrist. "Well that's not a nice way to treat a guest." He chuckled with a tint of desire in it.

"My guest are the ones that are welcomed and are not scum. I see that you're not a guest to m-" Her sentence was cut short by a raging, passionate kiss. This was led by a loud snap, which was made by Athena slapping Poseidon with all her might. "The hell's wrong with you?!" She was so confused, enough for her to lose herself into the situation, not thinking of what could've happened. "Are you drunken?! We're enemies!"

"Enemies' such a disturbing word when it comes from you. Don't you see? You've drunken me with desire."

"Burn in hell."

Those words stung him. Enough to make his rage mix in. Yanking her hair back, he attacked her neck, making sure to leave bruises. "S-Stop!" She could do nothing, lust had already taken its toll on her. 'What the hell is happening? Is this man ma-' Her thoughts were interrupted by pure bliss once he'd bitten that one spot, making her groan by arrogance and pleasure.

"Oh, I see that I've found my goddess' pleasurable spot." He chuckled and smirked, as he continued to pay attention to that spot. Making her groans turn to loud moans ever so quickly.

"I-I'll never be your goddess you idiotic- AHHH!"

His hand slid from the side of her face to her bottom thigh, making Athena groan in disapproval. "I'll e-end you!" She warned, but he's mind was already lost sadly. "Oh really?" He asked in a somewhat menacing growl before taking her by the hair and walking towards her bedroom, dragging her while she held his wrist, trying to get out of the painful grip. "Let me go!" She ordered. Poseidon obligated, but threw her against the wall of the bed, causing her to whine.

He pounced slowly onto her like a Lion, but she punched him in the nose, causing him to bleed. "Oh, you'd like to play like that?" He asked, pressing a finger to the bleeding nostril. Taking her by the neck, he threw her to the ground, "Then let's play."

A devilish smirk made of his lips as she squirmed to get away, coughing slightly. "Has the almighty Athena grown afraid of me? What a pleasure." Her eyes grew wide as he, yet again, yanked her hair upwards, making her stand. "AHH! P-P-Poseidon! Please stop!" Her eyes were filled with terror, terror that she'll be overthrown by the man who she swore to end on that great day.

"Now that's right, beg." Not bothering to take her clothes off correctly, he ripped them, shreds falling to the floor as she gasped. All that was covering her now was a golden colored corset, white colored underwear, mockingly adding purity to her body, white colored stockings, adding innocence, and red colored heals that matched what used to be her dress.

"I'll stop, if you do as I say."

"And what if I do not follow your orders."

"Then bid farewell to your precious Annabeth."

Her eyes grew wide, for she'd do anything to keep her daughter safe. She didn't even think twice before answering. "A-As you wish. What shall be my first order?"

The laugh Poseidon have made Athena shiver, 'Has this man lost his senses?' His laugh lowered into a low chuckle, "Strip for my darling." Athena was left surprised by this order, but she didn't have time to question it, for her arms moved on their own accord. She began with her bra, for it was the closest place she could reach. Making a show, she made sure to moan while getting free of the garment, letting it fall do the ground in the most seductive way she could, not forgetting to smirk. It seemed to have worked, for the man's pants began to feel tight. He sat on the bed, for she knocked the wind out of him.

She sat on him lap and pushed him down onto the bed, making him lay as she sat on the area that needed the most attention. "Now, Mr. Poseidon, will you entertain me with your thoughts on whether you're going to take me from the front or back while I entertain you with my little show?" His mind was already blocked by desire, his blood boiling, and the pressure in between his legs kept growing and growing. All he could do was give a quick nod as she began to stand on the bed over him, bending down to pull the collar of his shirt upward, making him sit.

"May you please help me?" She asked turning, her behind facing him. He then realized it was to help unlace her corset, and so he did. "Thank you." She replied to the action, turning once more. She sensually took it off, then her stockings, then the rest that was left on her.

The man was in awe, he had never seen such a marvelous body. He continued to fantasize of what he'll do to it. Cover the flawless skin in marks, empty himself inside her. 'Oh of course.' A thought of his came to mind. He wanted to pleasure both himself and her, but he wanted to see her in pain at some point, and what he's had wasn't enough. "My dear? May I?" He hadn't realized that she was now in between his legs, tugging on his pants as in begging to get them out of the way. "Anything you'd wish. Enjoy the chance while you have it, for I give you ten minutes to enjoy yourself." He turned the ten-minute sand clock and chuckled as she took his pants off quickly. She gulped as she saw his member, swollen with blood, a bit of pre-cum oozing out of its slit.

Her tongue licked from its base to the tip, trying to adjust herself to the flavor. Once she'd caught enough of the fluid on her tongue, she pressed her muscle to the roof of her mouth. 'Salt. How ironic.' She chuckled at the thought and before the man could question it, she engulfed his manhood.

"Ahhh Athena!" His moans grew as her head bobbed up and down his flesh, making more of his fluids fill her taste buds. She moaned once he'd released himself completely into her mouth, for she had grown addicted to the taste, but she needed more. She quickly began to unclothe the rest of him.

She was going mad. It had turned from following orders, to following her own desires, and he'd surprisingly let her. "That's it." Her hair was yanked and she was pinned onto the bed. They were both completely nude, and Athena knew very well of what he was going to do. Taking advantage of the calmness between them, Poseidon, without preparation, pushed into her. "FUCK!" Athena cursed, for it was not her womanhood that he pushed into.

"You didn't expect that now did you?" He chuckled darkly as he thrust in and out of her poor rear in a quick and harsh motion.

"POSEIDON PLEASE! AHHH- I-IT HURTS!" She screamed at the sharp pain, as blood began to make its way out of her. Screams of pain mixed with pleasure once he'd begun to thrust his fingers in and out of the other entrance. "POSEIDON AHHH!" His fingers and his member rode in at out of her at the same rhythm. Disturbing sounds of skin-on-skin began to mix in with their groans and moans, in Athena's case, her screams.

His eye went from her, to the clock. The last grain of sand fell at that moment. He stopped all motions. "Times up." He pulled out of her simultaneously, she whimpered at the emptiness.

"W-W-What?"

"Ten minutes are up. You've already granted my release, I didn't come to grant yours. Plus, you asked me to stop didn't you." He began to clothe himself quickly, showing that he was indeed leaving.

"No, p-please stay… I-I need you." She confessed.

He leaned over her and pressed his lips against hers, tongues quickly began to dance with each other. He shoved against her, pulling up. "You can take care of your problems yourself. Good day." Before Athena could object, he was gone.

"Asshole." She grunted in disbelieve.


End file.
